


Last Battle Decides All

by NightStreak



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStreak/pseuds/NightStreak
Summary: "As long as we are together....." Join the Seven and their friends in their final battle with their old enemies, new ones and ruthless betrayals.





	Last Battle Decides All

20 May

Jason's POV  
The water was cold as I let some of it trickle down my fingers as I washed my hands. Ice cold. My hands were shacking, but I didn't know if it was because of the cold or fear or anger.  
I woke up this morning by a large blast of noise which made traffic horns during peak hours sound like a melodious choir and about two-point-nine seconds later I heard the screams,"LEO VALDEZ!","Leo!How dare you! "," I'll kill you". Something along those lines. But I doubt I was that angry on Leo as I was on myself.  
I looked in the mirror and I did not see myself. I saw a guy who looked like me but there was no way I looked that scared,worried and guilty.

"You ready?", Piper was standing beside the doorway. " Yeah, just need to brush and I'm all ready",I replied. "Jason...."she started. " What's the scenario upstairs ",I asked, not meeting her eyes. She gave a lopsided smile as she said  
" What do you think, Sparky?"."  
"Everyone chewing Leo out as he offers lame excuses sums it up", I joked. " Yeah,kinda. Jason, I really need to talk to you ", she walked across the room,grabbed my arm and forced me to look up in her eyes. Can't say I wasn't expecting this. " Yeah...."I started as I tried to step aside but Piper had grips of steel. "Not going anywhere, you are. Are you sure you are ready?". I was a bit annoyed as I gave a hasty 'yeah', but she won't let go.  
" You might wanna consider changing ", she said as she had that cheeky smile that made her look like Leo's sister. I saw I was still wearing the tattered shirt from yesterday,covered with blood and grime. Too tired to change ,I slept in them  
As she walked out, laughing, I wondered what I did to deserve her.  
_______________________________

Annabeth's POV

After being woken up by Leo's self-made ,God-awful loud alarm and giving him the much needed if-mortals-heard-it-could-be-disastrous talk or the 'Annabeth Talk' as Percy calls it I walked up to the dining room, still in daze from yesterday night. I saw Percy, my annoyingly sweet boyfriend, setting up the table as he gave me that cute smile and a 'good morning',clearly distracted.

" Had a good night's sleep? ", I asked ,in a tight voice, already knowing the answer."Did anyone? Dreams were worse, like, a thousand times",he grimaced. Fortunately, the arrival of Hazel, Frank and Nico provided a much needed distraction. "Good morning", I said,as I tried sounding upbeat,though none of them were fooled." Good morning, Annabeth ", Hazel replied with an unnaturally happy and high pitch. "Look girls, we appreciate that you're trying to help forget last night but we can't. So drop it",Nico advised. I hoped Percy or Frank would contradict him, but they didn't, because they ,like me, knew he had a good point. Last night left a deep scar on all of us but we have to recover from it before the biggest battle of our lives......  
______________________


End file.
